


Epifanía

by Fresisui



Series: Princesas, caballeros y dragones [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto se dio cuenta de lo que sentía de forma repentina, una tarde de otoño de camino a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epifanía

**Author's Note:**

> "Epifanía" es una Oneshot-complemento al capítulo 4 de "Princesas, Caballeros y Dragones".

El primer recuerdo que tenía de Midorikawa era la de un niño triste, que no paraba de llorar pensando que sus padres le habían abandonado por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

Si Hiroto sabía algo era que no había un motivo concreto para que un padre abandonara a su hijo. Midorikawa en cambio así parecía creerlo, tanto que se esforzaba para ser el niño más obediente del orfanato Sun Garden, incluso se comía todos los platos que había en la mesa, convencido de que era por eso por lo que su madre había dejado de quererlo. Tragaba como si no hubiera un mañana y, aunque los primeros días le dolía el estómago por el atracón que se había pegado, luego aceptaba esos empachos sin problemas, quemando todas las calorías gracias a su hiperactividad y su alegría. Era aceptado por los demás niños y por eso su felicidad y optimismo eran contagiosos, ya que en Sun Garden había encontrado a su verdadera familia.

A Gran, en cambio, no sabía que pensar de Reize. Éste era altivo y desagradable, pero a pesar de ello también era persistente y le gustaba ser perfecto para no ser rechazado. Reize comía por cuatro personas más y obedecía en todo lo que le mandaba sus superiores.

Reize tenía más de Midorikawa de lo que, tiempo más tarde, éste reconocería.

Sin embargo, a Hiroto siempre le había gustado Mamoru Endou. Optimista y alegre, tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo, además también le encantaba superarse y comía como un cerdo en una cochiquera. Cuando le conoció como Gran, le recordaba a alguien a pesar de no saber a quién y por eso ejerció una atracción fuerte sobre él, tanto que creyó estar…

–¿En qué piensas?

Frente a Hiroto se encontraba Midorikawa, con su sonrisa abierta y ojos juguetones, el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Acababan de salir de un conbini después de clase, pues su amigo se estaba muriendo por comer pan de melón y no iba a parar de molestarle hasta conseguirlo.

–En nada –le contestó. Era otoño, empezaba a refrescar por las tardes y las hojas de los momiji caían al suelo, haciendo que el camino de vuelta a casa a través del parque pareciera un río de distintos tonos de rojo.

Midorikawa soltó una carcajada, el sonido era un agradable eco en los oídos de Hiroto.

–Pues tienes una cara de panoli que da pena. ¿En serio te encuentras bien? – Esas últimas palabras casi las susurró con preocupación y Hiroto se sintió mal.

–No es eso. Estaba pensando en Endou-kun.

–Cómo no –Midorikawa se giró, su coleta hizo un gracioso molinete en el aire y comenzó a caminar de nuevo –. Está saliendo con Natsumi-chan. Más vale que ya te vayas olvidando de él.

–En realidad no tiene que ver con eso.

Una hoja de momiji salió volando del suelo hacia el uniforme oscuro de Hiroto y éste se la puso en la palma de la mano, mirándola con la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

–Endou-kun me recuerda a alguien, eso es todo – levantó la vista extrañado, fijándola en la espalda de su mejor amigo, quien no tenía intenciones de parar sus pasos.

–¡Es un milagro! Normalmente es todo lo demás lo que te recuerda a Endou-kun – comentó Midorikawa de manera socarrona, sin parar de caminar y ya dando cuenta del bollo que acababa de comprarse. Hiroto volvió a mirar la hoja y echó a andar a un paso más rápido, hasta que se paró de golpe.

Como si un pensamiento le golpeara en la mente, algo tan evidente que no sabía cómo había podido obviarlo durante tanto tiempo.

–Creo que me gustas.

Midorikawa se dio la vuelta, con los ojos rasgados abiertos de par en par y los carrillos llenos. Tardó un poco en tragar.

–¿Qué dices?

–Creo que me gustas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el muchacho de pelo verde se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras y un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, interrumpido de forma ocasional por el ruido de un grupo de niños jugando a su lado. Al final Midorikawa decidió hablar.

–Hiroto, mira que eres raro.

–No lo soy, aquí el que es un poco cortito eres tú –señaló el pelirrojo echándose a reír, sacando al otro los colores.

Y aceleró el paso, cogiendo a su mejor amigo de la mano sin un atisbo de vergüenza por haber hecho esa declaración tan extraña.

Si tenía que ser sincero, siempre le había gustado Midorikawa.


End file.
